Presque Vu
by Vice President Bird
Summary: AN: I believe this would be considered "Fangan Ronpa" due to its all-OC cast. When Jennifer Meredith wins the lottery and gets into Verdana Hills Academy of Distinction, America's most prestigious high school, she finds herself wrapped up in something much bigger.


AN: yikes okay  
this is my first and last author's note, and i'd like to say thanks for reading. from here you'll find fandom-typical blood and gore, as well as the same degree of foul language i use in all of my writing. godspeed.

* * *

"The class of freshmen at Verdana Hills Academy of Distinction this year includes many of the rising stars of the teenage generation, including the Super High School Level Writer, author of the worldwide bestselling novel _Glory Days_, the 15-year-old prodigy Super High School Level Astronomer, who recently discovered a new planet…"

"And the winner of the Entrance Lottery, the alleged luckiest kid in the US, Jennifer Meredith, the Super High School Level Good Luck!"

My name is Jennifer Meredith, but I prefer to be called Jen. I don't have any kind of freakish luck-related abilities. My only "ability", as far as I know, is my talent for blending into the background, but somehow, I managed to win Verdana Hills Academy of Distinction's airtight Entrance Lottery. The school itself towered over me. There were no other students around; I must've managed to come early. Figures. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the building's double doors.

I woke up in a nondescript classroom, dizzy and disoriented. My head throbbed, but I could just make out a murmur of conversation in the hallway. I exited the classroom, hoping to get a glimpse of my schoolmates. I was rewarded with a view of their retreating backs, which I darted after.

"Hey! Hey!" I shouted, feeling a title ridiculous. The taller of the two turned around and flashed me a winning smile that had been on the cover of most of America's fashion magazines, and even a few overseas. It was the devastatingly handsome Jasper Crusoe, the Super High School Level Male Model.

"Hold up, Ellie," he said to his companion, who I recognized as Super High School Level Volleyball Player Eleanor Watson. She brushed a hank of bleached hair out of her ice-blue eyes to get a better look at me.

"I've never seen you before… are you the Good Luck?" I nodded, not daring to speak in the presence of these outstanding teenage celebrities. Jasper patted me on the back.

"Welcome to Verdana Hills, Jennifer!" He said. When I didn't reply, he looked a little worried. "It is Jennifer, right?"

"I prefer Jen." Eleanor surrendered a flimsy half-smile.

"Come on, Good Luck. Come meet the rest of us geniuses."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ _presque vu_ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The heavily tanned Volleyball player and blond Male Model walked with me into the auditorium. It was the typical high-school auditorium just like that which you might see in a chick flick, only fancier: black walls, row after row of red velvet seats, dim wall sconces, and of course a massive stage. A group of kids milled around on it, testing the microphones with random words and pretending to give speeches at the podium. They all looked up when we walked in. We clambered onto the stage to join the throng. A girl in a navy blue hijab and half-moon glasses raced over to us.

"Is this the last student?" she asked Jasper, sounding a little anxious. Jasper looked at Eleanor.

"Yeah. The Good Luck," Eleanor said. The bespectacled girl shook my hand in a businesslike manner and introduced herself.

"Alice Ghannam, Super High School Level Historian," she said primly.

"Jennifer Meredith… call me Jen," I replied. Alice nodded, and called for the other students to line up.

"You've met Jasper and Eleanor, Jen. So, this is…"

"Dahlia Karahalios, SHSL Documentarian. Charmed." The grey-eyed girl flipped her dark hair and gave me a look that could freeze boiling water. Charmed, I'm sure, I thought.

"Davis Fletcher, Super High School Level Astronomer" was a plump black-haired boy with inch-thick rectangular glasses and a lab coat. He refused to shake my hand when I offered it.

"The SHSL Cellist. Name's Lucas Pierce." He had dark skin and hair, and wore… was that a tuxedo? He shook my hand with unnecessary force.

"Adam Lark. I'm the Fashion Designer," said a glasses-wearing Indian boy in jeans so tight they could cut off circulation. Somehow, he pulled it off, though.

"Beautician, honey. I'm Laurel Silverman." She was a curvy girl with honey-colored hair and a mess of freckles. She shook my hand and gave me a glacier-melting dimpled smile.

"Connor Castellanos… the, uh, Florist" had a tan and strawberry-blond curls that nearly obscured his pale green eyes. His handshake was akin to a dead fish.

"Donovan Gallagher. I'm the SHSL Gourmet," said a round-faced boy with a mass of coppery corkscrew curls that resembled a small moon. He patted my shoulder in greeting.

"Marina Abramovich- SHSL Writer" was almost pale enough to be albino, with eyes like chips of ice. She made no moves to shake my hand, but nodded and adjusted her red neckerchief.

"Claire Black! Super High School Level Cartoonist," a girl with messy brown hair and coffee-colored skin said, giving me a high-five and a smile. She gestured to Alice. "…And I think you've met our resident grouch." Donovan snickered into a lace handkerchief, but quickly turned it into a sneeze when Alice's laser glare started burning into the back of his sweater vest. The group quickly scattered, certain knots of friendly acquaintances forming wherever I looked- Jasper, Adam, and Laurel chatted about clothes, Dahlia and Davis had a quiet and intellectual conversation with Lucas volunteering snippets of musical trivia, and Donovan and Claire swapped humorous anecdotes. Alice watched everyone with her lips pursed. I walked over to her.

"Nice to see everyone getting along, right?" I said, trying to start a conversation. She glared at me.

"I'd rather see them looking for teachers, or other responsible adults," snapped the historian, pushing up the bridge of her glasses. I let her comment slide and distracted myself by walking over to chat with Eleanor, who was one of the few standing cooly on the sidelines. She spotted me and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hi, Jen." I waved awkwardly, and we stood in companionable silence for a moment.

"Students!" a high-pitched, unfamiliar voice shrieked over the intercom. My fellow students issued a few shrieks of their own. I am ashamed to admit that I produced one of them. "Jeez, you're jumpy as hell! What's the matter with youse?" The speaker had an accent that likely originated from the New England area, I noticed. The curtains on the stage swept apart, revealing a huge screen the size of a billboard. A huge picture of a stuffed bird popped up on the screen. The bird was half-black and half-white, with one black button eye (on the white side) and one jagged red eye (on the black side). "I'm your headmaster, Monodove!" it crowed. "Welcome, future legends, to Verdana Hills Academy of Distinction and your high school life!"

Out of all of us, I think Connor screamed the loudest.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ _presque vu_ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What did I say? Jum~py! Take a chill pill for real, youse guys!" Monodove continued. "How am I s'posed to explain the rules if youse keep screaming at me?" Alice stepped up to the leadership plate effortlessly, and asked,

"What rules?" Monodove laughed- cackled really- and the image on the screen changed to the crossed-pens-in-front-of-an-alembic crest of Verdana Hills Academy. A physical Monodove dropped from the ceiling, landing on the podium. It tapped the microphone, which released a deafening wail of feedback. The bicolored bird chuckled at the sounds of alarm from the students.

"Ladies and gents, welcome to the high school life of mutual killing!" Donovan's chocolate brown eyes went wide.

"Did it say _killing_?" he asked me. I nodded, and gestured for him to be quiet.

"If we're all listening," said the self-proclaimed headmaster irritably, "Here are the rules. You'll have to follow them, or you'll be punished _most_ severely:

is 8:00 PM. Be in your rooms by then or it's detention for you~!

up whenever you want, but be up before breakfast at 7:00 AM.

will have free time all day, except for mealtimes.

is at 12:00 PM and dinner is at 6:00 PM.

rooms are lockable; don't enter someone else's room without their permission...

6.…Any… questionable activities are discouraged, because I have cameras in every room.

's not true. I don't have cameras in the bathrooms. But still, nothing over PG-13, kids!

attacking the headmaster.

are no other rules! Have fun!"

"Pardon me asking, but…" Marina spoke up for the first time since her introduction. "Where does the 'killing' come in?" I gulped. That was the question we'd all been dying to ask.

"Ehehehe~ I was just getting to that!" chirped Monodove. "As you would have noticed if you had been paying any kind of attention, all the exits to this building are sealed… Jeez, youse guys! You're supposed to be geniuses!" The headmaster tutted and shook its head. "Awright, so: I'ma call the action of getting outta here 'graduating'. Here's how to do it: you gotta get away with murder." A chorus of gasps rose from the assembled students, along with a few murmurs of "no way" and "it's joking, right?" Monodove snickered nastily. "Yup! Say you kill somebody. Then, you and your classmates investigate the murder, and a trial is held. If your classmates can guess that you're the culprit, you'll be punished. If your classmates guess wrong, though, they'll all be punished and you'll get off scot-free! Capiche?" Its cheery explanation was met with a stony silence. No one wanted this to be real, but it looked like we'd found ourselves in the sickest nightmare ever, with no way to wake up.


End file.
